


An All Out Popcorn War

by TooLameForYou (orphan_account)



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Based off the Office S5 Ep24, Food Fight, Gen, Short & Sweet, Sort of? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TooLameForYou
Summary: It's just another typical afternoon with the Wood scouts, where Petrol and Snake toss popcorn into each other's mouth.





	An All Out Popcorn War

**Author's Note:**

> Wait, am I not supposed to make short, sweet fanfic featuring the Wood scouts where they aren't the villains? What- Someone should have told me this before I made this... ;)

Quiet, except for the occasional rumble of thunder that roared overhead of the Wood scout's camp, it was just another typical afternoon for troop eight hundred and eighteen who, at this moment, was gathered around a beaten up oak table. In the center of the table, sat a plain red metal container that was filled halfway with popcorn. Reaching over to the tin, Petrol snatched a single piece of popcorn before lightly tossing it over to Snake who easily caught the piece of popcorn in his mouth. Smirking, the shorter scout leaned forward on the table that creaked softly with the additional amount of pressure being applied to its surface as Snake reached out for the popcorn tin.

Barely able to reach the tin, Petrol reached out, nudging the container closer to Snake who yanked it towards himself. Once the red tin was settled in front of him, Snake wasted no time plucking a single piece of popcorn from said tin, chucking it a little too hard over towards Petrol who leaped out of his chair and hustled backwards a few steps in order to catch the piece of popcorn in his mouth. Muffled snickering came from the shorter scout while Petrol raised his hand, offering the middle finger to Snake which only caused the scout to snicker a bit louder, no longer hiding the fact he was laughing.

The tranquil atmosphere didn't last long as Edward shot up from where he sat at the side of the table, the Patrol leaders chair falling backwards onto the floor with a rather loud bang as Edward's fist slammed down on the table all while Petrol returned to his seat.

"We should be out selling popcorn, not goofing around." The Patrol leader snapped, frowning at the red tin that sat next to Snake who wrapped his arm around it protectively, almost daring the leader to snatch it from his arms. 'There's only so much popcorn we can sell.' Petrol signed towards their leader before reaching over and yanking the popcorn tin from Snake's arm who only glared at Petrol in response.

"Petrol's right, you know?" Snake commented, observing Petrol as the taller scout snatched a single piece of popcorn before hurling it over Snake's head, though the shorter scout was quick to react, standing upright onto his chair and placing his leg on the back of the chair in order to topple it over. Once the chair landed on the ground with a nice thud, Snake spun around, jogging a few steps backwards at the piece of popcorn started it descend before landing into the scout's mouth. 'On the bright side, there isn't a limit to how much popcorn we can chuck into each other's mouth though.' Petrol signed, ignoring Snake as the scout raised his fist bumped the air in victory after his moment of being a little show off.

"You two are so... Childish." Edward stated, rolling his eyes as Snake returned to his seat, pulling the chair up from the ground and pushing it a little closer to the table before sitting in it, arms eagerly reaching out for the metal tin though, Petrol shoved it over to the Patrol leader. Staring inside the red tin, Edward grabbed a handful of popcorn before chucking it over towards Snake which had nailed the shorter scout perfectly in the face, a playful smirk on the Patrol leader's face as Snake's own smirk turned into a frown.

'Who did you say was childish again?' Petrol signed, shaking his head slightly as he watched Snake snatch the tin away from their Patrol leader, mischief shining in the shorter scouts eye. "Don't you dare, Snake. That's an order from your commander." Edward commanded, arms folding over his chest, though Snake didn't stop, reaching into the metal tin, grasping a handful of popcorn and pulling it out, the entire handful was chucked at the Patrol leader without hesitation.

"I guess I'm going rogue, then." Snake hummed out in delight as he watched each single piece of popcorn nail Edward in the face. "This means war, then, Snake." Edward threatened, taking a few strides forwards where the Patrol leader attempted to snatch the popcorn tin from Snake who easily snatched the tin away from Edward's grasp before leaping out of the chair with said tin in his arms, unwilling to fork the ammunition over without a fight.

"Do I look like a rookie to you? I'm not scared, Pikeman." Snake retorted back, grabbing another handful of popcorn and chucking it at the Patrol leader before darting off, Edward chasing after the shorter scout as Petrol simply watched, shoulders shaking slightly as he covered his mouth. The chase continued on for a little while with Snake dodging all the Patrol leader's attempt either snatch the red tin from the shorter scout or tackle him, it wasn't until Snake ran a little too close to Petrol that the taller scout got involved, yanking Snake up by the back of his uniform with ease.

"No fair, Petrol!" Snake hissed, wiggling in the taller's scout grasp in an attempt to get loose as Edward sauntered over towards the two. Instinctively, Snake wrapped his arms and even legs around the red tin, glaring daggers at the Patrol leader who had to yank it out rather forcefully from Snake's grip as the scout has refused to let the popcorn tin go. "Nothing is fair in war, Snake. You asked for this." Edward taunted as the Patrol leader stretched himself higher, dumping the remaining popcorn over on Snake's head before tossing the tin aside after all, someone would pick it up and properly dispose of it.

"Alright, we've had our fun so, why don't we go spread this over to Camp Campbell? I'm sure they would appreciate a visit from us."

A hum of approval came from Snake as Petrol released his grip on the shorter scout who fell to the floor, landing on his feet safety like a cat falling from a tree. 'Let's go.' Petrol signed, Edward taking lead as he marched off followed by Petrol and Snake, each scout grinning as they headed off to the docks.


End file.
